Ahn
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Berawal dari status polos yang hanya berisi tiga huruf, seluruh anggota tim bola voli SMA Karasuno pun heboh. Status di media sosial Fesbook tertulis 'Ahn' yang dibuat oleh akun milik anggota nyaris termuda yaitu Yamaguchi Tadashi.


Berawal dari status polos yang hanya berisi tiga huruf, seluruh anggota tim bola voli SMA Karasuno pun heboh. Status di media sosial Fesbook tertulis 'Ahn' yang dibuat oleh akun milik anggota nyaris termuda yaitu Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Status tersebut sempat tidak ada yang memberikan perhatian sampai Sugawara datang dan memberikan komentar.

Demi Tuhan Tadashi, APA YANG TSUKISHIMA LAKUKAN??!!

Lalu entah kenapa berkat komentar tersebut, status Yamaguchi berubah menjadiviraldan kesalahpahaman terjadi.

Anne Garbo

 **Ahn**

Disclaimer : Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi

Satu hal lain yang membuat status tersebut fenomenal adalah waktu yang tertera pada status itu adalah pukul 21:47. Bukankah menjadi waktu yang pantas untuk iya-iya? Bagaimana Sugawara tidak memiliki pikiran ke arah sana?

Tak sampai satu menit kemudian Nishinoya datang dan melanjutkan di bawah komentar dari Sugawara.

Wow! Kalian lebih dewasa daripada yang aku pikirkan TT w TT )

Kemudian muncul komentar dari Tanaka yang berisikanAbang kecewa! Abang kecewa, dek!

Muncul ' . . . ' sebagai tanda seseorang sedang mengetik. Sudah pasti itu ulah dari Sugawara yang sedang panjang lebar menuliskan ceramah, wejangan, nasihat dan bumbu omelan yang bahkan belum muncul di kolom saja sudah membuat Nishinoya dan Tanaka berdebar-debar cemas.

Datanglah komentar Sawamura sebagai selingan dari ketikan panjang Sugawara.

Tenangkan dirimu, Suga! @Yamaguchi , kau dimana sekarang ini? Kami akan segera menjemputmu

Ketikkan Sugawara pun berakhir dan muncul dalam kolom komentar. Bukan ceramah panjang melainkanBagaimana aku bisa TENANG?!dan diikuti komentar berikutnyaNah! Ketikkanku jadi hilang! Sampai dimana tadi kutulis? Apa harus ketik ulang Orz

Muncul lagi tanda ' . . . ' yang tanpa perlu diusut pasti ulah Sugawara yang berusaha menulis ulang ceramah, wejangan, nasihat dan bumbu omelan miliknya.

Namun ketikannya harus tak selesai begitu Tsukishima – yang diduga sebagai pelaku – hadir di kolom komentar. Dengan singkat memberikan sticker dinosaurus dan tulisan 'rawr' yang keluar dari mulutnya.

TSUKISHIMA!!!Sugawara langsung membalas dan diikuti oleh Nishinoya dengan menulisTERSANGKANYA!juga Tanaka yang menuliskan tak jauh berbeda dengan Nishinoya.

Sementara Sawamura kemudian berkomentarDIMANA YAMAGUCHI?

Hening. Selang waktu bergeser namun tak muncul balasan dari siapapun. Tidak dari para kakak kelas yang menunggu jawaban dari Tsukishima, maupun dari terduga tersangka sekalipun tak kunjung menampakkan diri lagi.

Dalam keheningan itu, Hinata menampakkan diri dengan menuliskanAda apa ini?yang berikutnya kena omelan dari SugawaraKau seharusnya sudah tidur jam segini, anak muda!

…aku bukan anak kecil..balas Hinata

Langsung ditimpali oleh Sugawara denganApa kita harus membahas hal ini lagi sekarang?

Nyali Hinata langsung ciut. Membalas dengan/Hinata offline/lalu mematikan aplikasi Fesbook-nya.

Bukannya ikut ciut dengan komentar bernada galak dari Sugawara, Tsukishima semakin mengompori dengan menuliskanApa kita harus membahas hal ini coretlagicoret sekarang? ( 2 )

Membaca itu membuat Sugawara sudah siap mengambil ancang-ancang jurus ketikan tiga titik super panjang namun lagi-lagi digagalkan oleh Sawamura dengan komentarIni peringatan kedua, Tsukishima. Dimana Yamaguchi?

Kemudian dengan segera di jawabDi sebelahkulengkap dengan lampiran foto wajah Yamaguchi tampak dekat. Pemuda itu sedang terpejam. Memperlihatkan sederatan bulu mata yang sampai menyapu pipi. Hidung mungil dan sederetan titik konstelasi tersebar di sekitarnya. Dalam foto tersebut menjelaskan bahwa pemuda tersebut telah terlelap dalam mimpi.

Langsung mengalir respon yang amat deras mengisi kolom komentar untuk menanggapi foto tersebut.

Sugawara memberikan sticker terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Nishinoya. Bahkan Tanaka memberikan gambarmemelukisan Scream karya Edvard Munch. Begitu pula dengan Shimada yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan progres komentar dari status ini pun muncul dengan menuliskan*save*yang langsung dibalas oleh Tsukishima denganChallenge accept. Jika tidak segera hapus foto itu, besok akunmu akan rusak, Pak Shimada O . . O )

Dan isinya akan ku buat mengerikan yang tak akan bisa kau bayangkan O .. o ) *

Satu-satunya pria dewasa di kolom komentar itu menjawab denganLol *hapus*

Kembali hening. Kolom komentar tidak lagi menambah daftar isinya. Sampai berselang enam menit, Sawamura kembali dengan pertanyaanKenapa Yamaguchi bisa ada di sebelahmu?

Tsukishima menjawab retorisBukankah Yamaguchi selalu ada di sampingku?

Kau tau maksudku bukan itu, anak mudaSawamura membalas cepat.

Memang apa lagi? Aku Yamaguchi menginap Jumat malam besok tidak ada latihan pagi = ?Komentar Tsukishima yang dilampiri dengan sticker dinosaurus ber-rawr andalannya.

Sederet sticker wajah terkejut muncul dari Sugawara, Nishinoya, Tanaka dan bahkan Asahi yang baru muncul memenuhi kolom komentar. Tanaka yang merasa aneh karena Sugawara tak lagi berkomentar dan memilih hanya menyertakan sticker pun bertanyaTidak berkomentar lagi, Suga-san? Tidak biasanya..

Dengan segera Sugawara membalasSudah tiga kali – TIGA x ketikkanku disela. Cukup tunggu dan dengar saja di latihan besok.

Di bawah komentar Sugawara tersebut hadir Kageyama yang tidak biasanya hadir dalam sosial media. Ada kabar bahwa setter jenius agak lemah dalam sosialisasi di dalam dunia maya, atau Hinata curiga bahwa sekedar buka akun Fesbook pun Kageyama tidak bisa.Pelatih Ukai bilang besok tidak ada latihan?

 **Ahn**

Tsukishima terkekeh begitu membaca komentar Sugawara berikutnya dimana berisi ceramahan panjang juga Tanaka dan Nishinoya yang menanggapi dengan melampirkan fotomemeBudha mengamini. Tawa tertahannya tak sadar membangunkan si pangeran tidur sampai dia bersuara.

"Tsukki," panggilnya dengan nada mendayu lemas. "Aku ketiduran?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidur lagi saja."

Yamaguchi menggeleng. Tsukishima memanfaatkan kedekatan mereka untuk mengelus pipi dan menyampirkan helaian rambut Yamaguchi ke belakang telinga. "Aku mau cek handphone-ku," ucapnya sambil meraih ponselnya yang terletak di atas nakas.

Benda kotak tersebut masih menampilkan layar yang sama dimana kacanya telah retak menjadi beberapa bagian. Yamaguchi menggerakkan layar sentuhnya dan gambarnya hanya bergetar. Tak berubah maupun berganti latar.

Kisahnya tadi siang saat sedang berganti pakaian di ruang loker, ponsel Yamaguchi tidak sengaja terjatuh dengan layar menghantam tanah. Terdengar suara pecah. Jantung Yamaguchi dag-dig-dug membuncah. Perlahan-lahan dia angkat dan beberapa serpihan halus runtuh.

Ketika hendak membuka kunci layar, tangan Tsukishima menghentikannya. "Jangan. Kita coba saja di rumah. Mungkin Akiteru bisa memperbaikinya."

Maka dari itu mereka bergegas ke rumah Tsukishima meski ketika sudah sampai mereka mendapati rumah yang kosong. Sambil menunggu yang lainnya pulang, Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasa. Memasak, bermain game, dan yang terakhir menonton film horror pilihan Yamaguchi.

Saat tak ada tanda-tanda kepulangan penghuni lain, Yamaguchi mencoba menyalakan ponselnya. Diotak-atik layarnya. Syukur-syukur masih bisa memasukkan kata sandi, tapi sayang setelah itu layar mendadak tak bisa digerakkan lagi dan hanya bisa bergetar. Semua terhenti di satu tampilan, yaitu halaman Fesbook.

Menyadari kondisi mengenaskan dari ponselnya, Yamaguchi menangis dan terus mengoceh sampai ketiduran. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa status – yang tak sengaja dia tulis – telah menimbulkan kehebohan.

Yamaguchi meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke atas nakas. Begitu berbalik, didapatinya Tsukishima sedang menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan dan tangan satunya lagi menggenggam susah payah ponselnya agar tidak terjauh. Raut jenaka menghiasi wajah yang biasanya kaku tersebut.

"Ada apa? Apa yang lucu?"

Yamaguchi merangkak mendekat. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah kolom komentar yang dimana komentar paling bawah ditulis olehnya sendiri – sejak kapan? – dan berisiAhhnnmnnn

Pemuda polos tersebut tercengang. "Se-sebenarnya.. apa yang telah terjadi?"

FIN


End file.
